


弹幕

by kristina251



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristina251/pseuds/kristina251
Summary: 补档，本文实际写作时间是2015年4月，本来是一个朋友的点梗。首先还是想感慨一下，其实这篇文的命挺倒霉的。本来一个发糖的赛前新闻发布会，结果比赛打成了那个样子，我又是赛后接到的点梗，写惯了傻白甜的我瞬间就不造该怎么把握画风了……这本来也没什么，但我头天晚上写了2000字，准备剩个结尾第二天补完，结果第二天一大早，爆出了神医辞职的事……心情瞬间恶劣到极点……来活儿了都差点不想搭理……更别说结尾补完了……刷了一整天新闻，反正事情总算是有了个暂时的结局。终于可以收拾心情，重新打开文档打字了。但是原本计划的内容已经完全无心再写，现在这个真心有点赶工了，求不嫌弃_(:зゝ∠)_
Relationships: Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer





	弹幕

**Author's Note:**

> 补档，本文实际写作时间是2015年4月，本来是一个朋友的点梗。
> 
> 首先还是想感慨一下，其实这篇文的命挺倒霉的。本来一个发糖的赛前新闻发布会，结果比赛打成了那个样子，我又是赛后接到的点梗，写惯了傻白甜的我瞬间就不造该怎么把握画风了……
> 
> 这本来也没什么，但我头天晚上写了2000字，准备剩个结尾第二天补完，结果第二天一大早，爆出了神医辞职的事……心情瞬间恶劣到极点……来活儿了都差点不想搭理……更别说结尾补完了……
> 
> 刷了一整天新闻，反正事情总算是有了个暂时的结局。终于可以收拾心情，重新打开文档打字了。但是原本计划的内容已经完全无心再写，现在这个真心有点赶工了，求不嫌弃_(:зゝ∠)_

Neuer非常确定，在Muller回答问题的时候，自己从他的眼中看到了弹幕。

看在工作的份上。Neuer一边听着身边的Muller对着记者们侃侃而谈，一边在心里告诫自己，看在工作的份上，千万别在回答那些千篇一律的问题时睡着了。哦上帝啊，为什么上一轮联赛轮休体能充足也能是出席赛前新闻发布会的理由？

算了。Neuer斜眼看了一下Muller，这家伙还在滔滔不绝。这好像是两人头回搭档出席赛前新发，感觉还是挺省心的，只要他开始答话，那就用不上自己插嘴了，只需要在旁边做一个安安静静的美男子即可。Neuer回忆了一下前一阵接受的一家中国电视台的采访，对自己当初回答“谁是队内最安静沉稳的人”时的答案又点了个赞。他忍不住又侧头看了一眼Muller，哥们你辛苦了，回去我请你……

咦？

眼前的问题刚刚没仔细听，不过似乎是一位记者问到了对于波尔图和接下来的比赛的看法。穆勒摆出熟练的应对媒体的表情，挤出满脸的褶子，嘴角几乎咧到了耳根，正在大说特说。

“波尔图是一支喜欢将皮球控制在脚下的球队，我希望我们能因此得到更多的机会，而不是像面对10人防守时的对手那样。当然只有机会并不能说明什么，我们最希望的是能打进更多的进球……”

面前记者们速记的速记、录音的录音、准备提问的准备提问，看起来一切正常。但从Neuer的角度看过去，不知道为什么，他突然觉得Muller的眼睛仿佛变成了一个LED屏幕，满屏弹幕正在急速飞过。

（我说你们的赛前功课做到哪里去了

波尔图在到目前为止是欧冠中进球第二多的球队啊

不要问我谁是第一

这个时候似乎不大适合自吹自擂

当然如果我现在说不希望自家后防犯错好像也不大合适

毕竟伤员太多了

而且波尔图到目前为止也才丢了5个球

其实防守还是挺过硬的

不过足球比赛嘛要进球这不是废话么……）

作为一名常年需要应付各种来路不明速度不定的射门的顶级门将，Neuer对自己面对高速运行的物体时的视力和判断力还是有几分自信的。可是他的日常工作毕竟只是需要把各种来球一拳打飞，让他们哪里凉快到哪里去，而不是仔细分辨上面的花纹图案是红还是绿，因此还是结结实实的被这次弹幕的速度之快字数之多吓了一跳，甚至有些怀疑自己是不是出现了幻觉。他揉了揉眼睛，缓解了一下视网膜承受的巨大压力，将全部注意力集中到接下来的问题。

“请问Muller先生，您对86/87赛季波尔图逆转拜仁夺冠的比赛有什么看法呢？”

“1987年的时候，我还没出生，因此那场比赛不会给我带来不好的回忆。我很期待明天的比赛，也希望能从球场上收获点什么，这场比赛将由细节决定一切……”

回答得貌似无懈可击。但是在Neuer眼中看来——

（多少年前的事儿了

这会拿出来问真的有参考价值吗

这是波尔图又不是本菲卡

真是的这群人想写话题新闻自己写不就好了

又不是写不出来干嘛每次都要我说

别说那一场了

就算之后我也几乎没看过他们近期比赛录像之外的比赛啊

两次打拜仁的时候我都还在不知道哪个梯队呢

不不不好像有一次是在91年

哦老天啊……）

“这个问题想请问下Neuer先生，您曾经在07/08赛季跟随沙尔克04参加过对阵波尔图的比赛，那么您对这支球队有什么样的记忆和看法呢？”

不知道什么时候把嘴咧的跟Muller一样大的Neuer还在回忆刚才的大段弹幕，突然听到针对自己的提问后愣了一下，一边的Muller桌子底下踹了他一脚。

“啊，我在和对阵波尔图的比赛中有美好的回忆，我记得这里球场的氛围非常火爆，嗯，那是我欧冠首个赛季，也是我光荣的一天，不过很可惜的是我们后来输给了瓜迪奥拉先生率领的巴萨，没能更进一步。”

趁着记者们忙着记录的功夫，Muller悄悄凑过来：“你胡扯什么呢，那年头教练应该还没当上教练呢，你刚刚到底在想什么啊？”

嗯？Neuer赶紧扫了一眼记者们，似乎大家都没太注意这个细节，或是当成了自己一时口误，当然还可能都在暗自庆幸总算找到槽点可以加进标题了。不过话已出口，那就不由自己操心了，Neuer也不在意，想了想，将嘴唇凑到Muller耳边：“我看过波尔图的比赛，在傲赴沙尔克球场，就是04年他们夺欧冠的时候，我在场边当球童。”

Muller脸上依旧挂着他的招牌式傻笑，可是Neuer分明感觉到他的眼睛亮了一下，闪过一丝会心的笑意。

几个问题之后，属于他俩的任务圆满完成，接下来换Guardiola出场继续接受记者们的热情提问。出于礼貌和对教练的尊重，Neuer和Muller没有先走，而是在隔壁房间找位置坐了下来。

“都是些问了八百遍的问题，简直一点创意也没有。”Muller仰着头，竖着耳朵听着隔壁的动静，边听边吐槽，“你说要都是这些问题他们自己动手写就得了，反正我们答来答去也不会有什么新鲜花样，至于浪费时间搞新闻发布会么。”

“看在工作的份上，至少人家没问你带陷阱的问题不是么？”逃出生天的Neuer满脸轻松。

“带陷阱倒没什么，反正不带陷阱也拦不住有些人断章取义的乱写。”Muller耸耸肩膀，翘着脚，椅子随着身体前后摆动晃来晃去。两人对视一眼，心照不宣。“相比起来我倒是更不爱回答……”

“哈？”Neuer的表情活像是刚刚发现了新大陆，“还有你答不出来的问题？”

Muller翻了翻白眼，突然坐直身体，摆出记者的样子，右手虚握，假模假式的送到诺伊尔嘴边，仿佛握着一个并不存在的话筒。

“Neuer先生，请问您对拜仁本赛季欧冠的表现有着怎样的预期呢？”

Neuer白他一眼，丢过去一个“你丫废话”的表情，Muller熟练地回敬了一个“哪次采访不是废话”的眼神。Neuer拗不过他，只得老老实实回答道：“虽然欧冠上有很多强队，但拜仁的目标一直是夺取最终的冠军。”

“我们知道拜仁最近的状态并没有达到最佳，并且球队伤员较多，同时接下来的赛程也较为紧密，那么您认为拜仁真的能在多条战线都走到最后吗？如果必须要做出选择，那么您认为拜仁会在不同的比赛中做出怎样的策略调整呢？”

Neuer瞪着Muller，恨不得把“这是什么见鬼的问题”几个字写在脸上，Muller的还是一脸装模作样的微笑，眼睛里弹幕乱飞，满满的写着“你行你来答啊”。

“当然能，我们一个也不会放弃的。”Neuer被逼得没法，没好气的随口答了一句。

Muller脸上的职业性微笑逐渐消失，手里的“话筒”也扔到了一边。他重新靠上椅背，正色说道：“Manu，如果刚刚不是记者问你，而是要你真的回答这个问题呢？”

Muller语气严肃，Neuer不由望向他的眼睛。这次的弹幕速度虽慢，信息量却大，大篇幅的伤病报告和赛程安排缓缓飞过，也飞进了Neuer的脑海里。

Neuer皱着眉，从球队想到对手，从联赛想到杯赛，想的脑仁都疼了，终究还是摇了摇头，同样正色答道：“没有优先，我一个都不会放弃。”

Muller陷入沉默，没有答话。Neuer眯起眼睛看着他，弹幕消失了，取而代之的是深重的担忧。脸上的褶子比在外面参加发布会是一点不少，但Neuer却看得出这次不是刻意摆的表情。

“那你呢？”

“嗤，”Muller扯动嘴角，轻笑一声，“当然不会像你那么蠢啊，肯定得说‘这是教练的思考的问题，我的职责只是踢好每一场球’啊。”

Neuer笑了笑，没有接话，注意了一下隔壁的动静，站起身，冲着Muller伸出手：“发布会好像结束了，我们走吧。”

“哦？”Muller有些出神，握住他的手，却没有站起来。

“教练是教练，你有你的想法。”Neuer将Muller的手握紧，凝视着他的眼睛，“Weiter, weiter，und weiter。”

Muller猛地站了起来，看着Neuer，惊疑不定：“我以为你之前提到波尔图的比赛只是恰好想到一起去了而已。”

Neuer脸上泛起笑意，将Muller拉到身前，抬起另一只手，慢慢覆上他的额头，轻柔的抚过额上细密的纹路，盖住了他的眼睛。掌心传来与睫毛摩擦的触感，有点痒痒的。

“你不知道有句话叫‘眼睛是心灵的屏幕’吗？”

Muller眨了眨眼睛，感受到来自Neuer宽大手掌的温度，原本有些晦暗的心情突然明亮起来，于是决定不纠正这个胖子的常识错误，他深深吸了一口气，又极慢极慢的吐了出去。

“走吧。”他将Neuer的手从脸上拿下，冲着他咧开嘴，露出满口白牙。

“Noch weiter。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> PS：没有太仔细的查词，如果我多年前学的一点皮毛还没忘光的话，weiter应该是“更远的，更多的”那个意思？
> 
> PPS：如果有对“这是波尔图又不是本菲卡”这句话有疑问的亲，请百度“古特曼魔咒”~


End file.
